Minnie the genie
by LeeVara
Summary: (Discontinued!)Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan yang dipuja ratusan yeoja di sekolahnya, tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang yeoja! lalu Sungmin datang dan malah mengubah hal yang... tak ia duga sebelumnya? dan kenapa Kyuhyun terlibat dalam masalah Sungmin?/ KyuMin, slight!HaeHyuk slight!YeWook GS chap 6 up!
1. Prologue

Minnie the genie

genre: fantasy, romance

rated: T

cast: cari aja di ff ini ya ;)

Warning: typo, garing, genderswitch, dan jelas ini KYUMIN! Ini ff boleh dibash, tapi kalo pairnya? dimohon jangan dibash ^^

Namja jangkung itu memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan tentu saja banyak teriakan histeris para yeoja yang mengiringinya. Namja itu hanya hanya menatap dingin pada yeoja-yeoja itu dan tentu saja membuat yeoja-yeoja itu menjerit makin histeris, bahkan ada yang pingsan. *kayaknya berlebihan ==''*

Namja iu terus berjalan hingga... matanya tertumbuk pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja melewatinya. Salah satu primadona sekolah karena selain cantik yeoja itu juga pintar. Ia berlari melewati namja itu. Dan namja itu pun terkesima. Yeoja itu adalah teman sekelasnya, yang tak pernah mengelu-elukannya sebagai seorang "cassanova" sekolah. Ia melihat buku catatan milik yeoja itu jatuh. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengembalikan buku itu.

"Se...Seohyun-ssi! Buku catatanmu jatuh." ujar namja itu dengan nada gugup di awalnya.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Cho Kyuhyun-ssi telah mengembalikan bukuku." ujar Seohyun seraya menundukkan badannya.

"Ah~ panggil aku Kyu saja ne? Kita kan teman sekelas, jadi setidaknya kita sudah saling mengenal. Jangan terlalu formal." Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pamit untuk masuk ke kelas duluan. Sepeninggalnya Seohyun, terdengar beberapa bisikan serta cibiran dari fans namja itu. Namja itu -Cho Kyuhyun- tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada fans-fansnya itu

v^^v

Kyuhyun mengikuti pelajaran matematika hari ini dengan malas. Ia lebih memilih memfokuskan tatapannya pada Seohyun yang sedang asyik mencatat materi yang disampaikan oleh Kim songsaenim. Matanya tak lepas dari Seohyun, sambil terus menulis kalimat-kalimat yang menandakan ia suka dengan gadis itu. Seperti: 'Saranghae Seohyun' atau 'Seo Joo Hyun is my future wife' dan sebagainya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh remaja yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta, bisa berjangkit padanya. Entahlah seseorang yang sangat cool bisa menjadi seperti ini kan? Wajar saja kan? Yasudahlah, tak usah readers tanggapi tentang hal aneh Kyuhyun. Kim songsaenim melihat Cho Kyuhyun tak konsen pada pelajarannya. Kim songsaenim berniat untuk menjahili Kyuhyun agar dia malu.

"Cho Kyuhyun jawab pertanyaan yang telah kubuat ini." tantang Kim songsaenim. Kyuhyun maju dengan sikap cueknya sementara yeoja di kelas itu terkecuali Seohyun yang masih mencatat itupun menjerit histeris. 5 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun berhasil menjawab soal matematika yang amat sulit itu. Kim songsaenim mendelik padanya.

"Hebat sekali kau, padahal tak menyimak." ejeknya. Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya pun tak memperhatikan Kim songsaenim yang mencak-mencak. Ia malah asyik membuat coretan-coretan seperti tadi di buku tulisnya.

Ring... ring... ring...

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan psp kesayangannya dan mulai berjalan di taman. Dan sudah pasti seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak akan memperhatikan para fansnya itu. Semenjak adanya kebiasaan menulis-nulis nama Seohyun, ia jarang bermain psp di kelas. Biasanya ia akan bermain dengan psp-nya hingga istirahat pertama, kedua, dan pulang. Bahkan saat pulangpun, ia tetap bermain psp-nya sambil berjalan karena rumahnya tak terlalu jauh. Saking konsennya ia pada psp-nya, ia bahkan bisa menghindari halangan di jalan. Seperti kulit pisang yang berserakan, jalan yang becek, mobil yang sering melintas, dan banyak lagi. Walau hujan turun, ia akan tetap bermain dengan psp kesayangannya itu. Walau ia memegang payung sekalipun. Sekarang? Ia jarang bermain psp. Pulang sekolah ia tak langsung pulang, karena ia ingin melihat Seohyun yang pulang lebih telat dari murid yang lain karena ia harus dijemput. Kyuhyun akan pulang kalau Seohyun sudah pulang. Begitulah prinsip yang ia jalankan selama beberapa bulan ini belakang, semenjak ia menyukai Seohyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman sekolahnya yang agak tersembunyi seperti biasa, agar fans-fansnya itu tak mengikutinya. Ia tak bisa bekonsentrasi memainkan psp-nya akhir-akhir ini, bahkan game yang ia sukai, starcraft. Ia lebih memilih untuk melamunkan Seohyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" seru seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke depan.

"Yak Lee Donghae! Kau selalu menganggetkanku saja!" bentaknya pada namja yang bernama 'Lee Donghae' itu.

"Melamunkan Seohyun lagi eoh?" tanyanya. Wajah Kyuhyun merah merona, dan kemudian melempar pandangannya untuk tak melihat Donghae yang pasti akan mengejeknya lagi.

"Haha dasar kau Kyuhyun! Mengapa kau suka sekali yeoja culun seperti dia?" Kyuhyun tersentak, dan langsung memelintir kerah seragam Donghae.

"Enak saja! Seohyun tidak culun!" serunya.

"Jinjja? Memang sih tidak culun... tapi kau tak lihat? Fansmu itu adalah primadona sekolah, kau tahu? Seperti Yoona, Sooyoung, atau Victoria? Mereka cantik bukan?"

"Tapi mereka bukan seleraku." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar aneh! Baiklah... aku akan membiarkan kau melamunkan Seohyun lagi." katanya sambil berlalu. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas meliht tingkah sobat karibnya yang suka meledeknya kalau ia sedang menyukai yeoja atau ada hal lain yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun marah. Untung saja 'evil' di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun sedang tertidur. Kalau tidak? Mungkin saja ikan tampan itu dikaitkan di tiang bendera olehnya.

v^^v

Kyuhyun seperti biasa memperhatikan dari kejauhan, hanya demi meliht Seohyun pulang. Seusai Seohyun pulang, ia pulang ke rumahnya melalui jalan pintas karena ingin segera pulang.

Tap, tap, tap

Kyuhyun menghentikann langkahnya. Ia mendengar suara kaki melangkah selain dirinya. Ia mengengok ke belakang, tak ada siapa-siapa. Ke kiri dan ke kanan juga tak ada. Merasa tak ada apa-apa, ia kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

Tap, tap, tap

Ia berhenti dan melihat sekitar. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, malah membuat suara langkah kaki itu berbunyi lebih kencang. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia memberanikan diri.

"S-s-siapa disitu? Di-dimana kau?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku disini!" seru sesorang dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun melihat sesekitar, mencari asal suara, tapi ia tak menemukan asal suara tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda! Dimana kau?"

"Aku disini. Di bawah kakimu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ada sebuah kotak kado yang seukuran dengan kotak cincin. Ia mengambil dan membukanya.

Cling, cling, cling *Sound effectnya ancur -_-*

Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba saja muncul. Yeoja itu berambut hitam panjang. Ia mengenakan baju ala jasmine di film alladin *pada tau kan?* berwarna pink. Ia menggunakan bando dengan warna senada. Rambut ikalnya dibiarkan saja tegerai. Begitu cantik dan menggoda, seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Kyuhyun saja sampai terpana.

"Hai! Sungmin imnida! Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie karena aku adalah 'Genie'mu dari sekarang." ujarnya dengan wajah aegyo yang bisa membuat namja manapun terbengong-bengong saking imutnya.

"Hah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari pesona Sungmin *Kyu: oh pesonamu ming... Author: -_-*

"Aku adalah jin yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, tapi aku punya beberapa syarat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pertama, selama aku menjadi jin-mu, aku harus menjadi manusia dan tinggal denganmu. Kedua, kau harus memberiku makanan apapun tetapi harus kau buat sendiri. Ketiga, aku tak akan bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang berhubungan denganku. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun berpikir, bisa kan ia menggunakan jin bernama Sungmin ini untuk membantunya mendapatkan Seohyun? Tanpa ragu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian menjabat tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah boss-ku." ujarnya

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Ff Kyumin yang pertama nih! Semoga ga mengecewakan :D baru segini dulu untuk awal-awal. Diusahain deh entar chap depan lebih panjang wordsnya. Oke? Review ya kalo mau tau kelanjutannya =))


	2. First day with uri Sungminnie

Minnie the genie

genre: fantasy, romance

rated: T

cast: cari aja di ff ini ya ;)

Warning: typo, garing,gaje, abal, genderswitch, dan jelas ini KYUMIN! Ini ff boleh dibash, tapi kalo pairnya? dimohon jangan dibash ^^

.

.

**First day with uri Sungmin**

"Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya sejenak. Ia malah mikirnya yadong kayak author #plakk

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mendapatkan seorang yeoja. Bisakah?" Sungmin berpikir sejenak, permintaan 'boss'-nya ini tidaklah sulit. Tak lama, Sungmin-pun mengangguk.

"Jinjjayo?!" seru Kyuhyun yang antusias dan langsung memeluk Sungmin, membuat Sungmin gelagapan.

"T-tapi kau bisa melakukan syarat itu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu, itu sangat mudah." Sungmin mengangguk paham kemudian ia masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu mewah itu seenaknya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau masuk ke rumahku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit membentak.

"Ini kan rumahku juga. Kau lupa?" jawab Sungmin santai.

Bruk!

"Kalau orangtuaku tahu gimana?"

"Tenang saja, yang penting aku mau segera istirahat." Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. ia celingak celinguk kemudian memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih ada di lantai bawah. "Sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamarku."

"Mwo? Kamar?"

"Iya, tak mungkin kan aku sekamar denganmu?"

"Tapi... keluargaku cuma punya kamar dua"

Gubrak! Sungmin sampai jatuh saking kagetnya. *lebay nih si ming ckck -_-*

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Ya dikamarku lah. Masa iya kau mau tidur di kamar orangtaku hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa setelah melihat Sungmin mempoutkan mulutnya gara gara diledek Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang mana kamarmu?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengelus hidungnya yang menjadi korban ke 'gubrak'an Kyuhyun.

"Itu, pintu warna biru."

Sungmin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun mengikuti. Sungmin pindah sudut ruangan, membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Ganti baju." jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia sudah mau mengayunkan tangannya tapi teriakan Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Andwae! Jangan ganti baju disini! Aku ini namja tahu! Lalu..."

"Tenanglah! Aku ganti bajunya pakai sihir tau." jawab Sungmin sebal. _Punya majikan seperti ini benar benar menyebalkan, _pikirnya.

"Jinjjayo? Mian aku kan tak tahu, hehe." kata Kyuhyun nyengir gaje. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. _Dia manis sekali kalau mempoutkan bibirnya,_ pikir Kyuhyun. Sungmin merapalkan mantra yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun apalagi author *author pengen ngeksis hihi*

Cling! Dan baju Sungmin dalam satu detik sudah terganti. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh sementara Sungmin sudah memasang kuda-kuda kalau-kalau Kyuhyun berbuat aneh padanya. Sungmin mengenakan dress tidur pink sepaha *Wwupsss* dan membiarkan rambut panjang hitam miliknya tergerai bebas. Jangan lupakan boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang berada di pelukannya. Yang jelas saja membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan err.. yadong -_-

Bluk!

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun malah menunjukkan evil smirknya.

"Ne~"

Sungmin segera mengambil posisinya dan tiduran di atas kasur Kyuhyun dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Hmm... ini bau namja itu." gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi langsung nge_-blush_ mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Jangan menciumi bau selimutku!" bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun pun ikut tidur di sebelah Sungmin dan menaikkan selimut itu agar menutupi badannya, dan mengahadapkan badannya membelakangi Sungmin. Saat Sungmin membalikkan badan...

"Yak! Namja mesum! Pindah kau! " kata Sungmin sambil melancarkan serangan bantal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo... ini kan kasurku!" sergah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memelototkan matanya, berusaha untuk menjadi galak yang akhirnya malah menmbah kesan imutnya.

"ANDWAE! TIDUR DI SOFA SAJA SANA~" teriakkannya melengking hingga 3 oktaf(?) *buset deh si Ming-_-*

"Ne, ne. jin menyebalkan!" gumam Kyuhyun yang kendengaran oleh Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin mendelik,

"Nanti aku ga mau bantu ya~" sindir Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun langsung mendekat pinggir kasurnya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Iya deh, iya. Tapi bantu aku ne? Jebal Ming~" bujuknya dengan wajah memelas, membuat Sungmin iba.

"Ne, ne. tapi kau kenapa memanggilku Ming? Kan lebih imut Minnie~" tanya Sungmin dengan gaya aegyo yang mengalahkan sengatan litrik dari pln pusat sekalipun(?)

"Aku lebih suka dengan Ming. Lagipula namamu Sungmin kan?"

"Ne! Aku Sungmin! Dan kau... tunggu. Aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Jinjja? Namja setampan dan sepopuler diriku kau tidak kenal?" Sungmin menggeleng, dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali ber-gubrak ria. Ia bangkit dan menampilkan senyum cool-nya.

"Aku ini..." katanya sambil memainkan rambut ikalnya. "Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hoam... sudah selesai? Cepatlah tidur Kyu.' gumam Sungmin kemudian ia mulai tertidur.

Kyuhyun geram dan mengeluh dalam hati. _Ini baru kurang dari sehari, bagaimana keesokannya? _Begitulah gumaman hati Kyuhyun.

_Minnie the genie_

**At morning**

"Pagi Kyunnie~" sapanya dengan senyum aegyo kelewat bikin orang merinding itu. Mata kyuhyun yang tadinya setengah melek itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"K-kenapa kau mengenakan... seragam sekolahku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada horor, dan yang pasti nada itu ga nyambung.

"Loh? Minnie sengaja~ soalnya kan Minnie harus mengetahui apakah Kyunnie butuh bantuan Minnie atau tidak. Atau ada banyak hal lain yang mendesak? Makanya Minnie harus masuk sekolah Kyunnie~" jawab Sungmin dengan nada dan wajah aegyo, membuat Kyuhyun mati kutu.

"Lalu kau disekolah menggunakan nama apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tetap Sungmin. Hanya menambah marga 'Lee' saja hihi." katanya sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Memang kau bisa mendaftarkan diri ke sekolahku? Kau saja bukan manusia." ledek Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Minnie?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham dan membawa roti yang baru ia makan setengah dan menuju keluar.

"Kyu? Kenapa meninggalkan Minnie? Kan Minnie ga hapal jalan." keluh Sungmin sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

_Katanya 'apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh minnie.' tapi masa arah jalan ke sekolahku saja tidak tahu? -_gumam Kyuhyun. Ia tetap meneruskan jalannya, tak peduli Sungmin berteriak di belakangnya, mengejarnya tentu saja.

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah Kyuhyun. Sekarang bukan suara histeris yeoja-yeoja yang menyambutnya, malah bisik bisik sinis tentang Sungmin. _Hei! Ada bagusnya kan kalau jin ini mengikutiku? Jadi privasiku tak terganggu. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau cerdas seperti biasa- _Pikir Kyuhyun. Penyakit evilnya akut kembali, muehehe :D

Disisi lain, para namja yang biasanya bisik bisik sinis, malah berhisteris ria. Tentu saja akibat yeoja manis yang sudah mengapit lengannya erat.

"Kau tak ke ruang tata usaha? Kau kan anak baru." kata Kyuhyun dingin. Tentu saja Minnie tak akan luntur oleh 'kedinginan'(?) Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kok Kyu, aku hanya perlu ke wali kelasmu. Itu saja." katanya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya fokus pada satu titik itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seohyun? Ia tak hentinya menatap gadis itu yang tentu saja dengan buku buku tebal di tangannya.

"Jadi itu, yeoja yang kau su.. eumph" seru Sungmin yang mulutnya sudah disumpal oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu meoleh kemudian tersenyum dan Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"hei hei! Bisa bisa aku mati karena ditutup mulutku olehmu!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Yasudahlah! Aku mau masuk kelas. Sana kau temui Kim songsaenim." kata Kyuhyun.

"Wali kelasmu?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya. Baru saja Sungmin membalikkan badannya...

Bruk!

"Kau ini! Bisa sopan sedikit tidak?" kata namja yang kelihatannya masih muda.

"Mianhae songsaenim." kata Sungmin dengan sopan sambil menunduk.

"Kau murid barukah?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kajja kita kekelas!" kata songsaenim itu sambil menarik paksa Sungmin. Mereka sampai ke kelas 1-A, kelas Kyuhyun.

Brak!

Songsaenim ini -yang ternyata adalah Kim Jong Woon- membuka pintu dengan kebiasaannya, mendorong pintu kelas itu dengan kencang. Tak heran pintu itu berganti tiap 3 bulan sekali, pasti karena ulah songsaenim itu. Semua murid yang ada disitu -termasuk Kyuhyun- kaget. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap pada kebiasaannya yang kemarin. _Pasti Ming,_ pikirnya.

"Annyeong! Kita menerima murid pindahan. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." ujarnya semangat.

"Annyeong hosh.. hosh.. Naneun hosh.. Lee Sungmin hosh..imnida~" kata Sungmin yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari bersama guru autis itu *digampar Yesung* Rambut ikal panjangnya ia ikat ke samping, menambah kesan girly padanya. Jas *biasanya kalo sekolah di Korea itu pake rompi sama jas* ia ikat di pinggangnya. Tak hanya Kyuhyun, namja, bahkan yeoja, semuanya! Menatap Sungmin antusias. Namun cuma Seohyun yang menatapnya beda, entah apa. Membuat keringat dingin Sungmin menetes.

.

.

.

**annyeong ^^ selamat bergabung di ff ini :D maaf kalo lama updatenya ._.v**

Hayoloh endingnya gaje tuh -_- ayo review makanya :3 author mau menegaskan **No SeoKyu! **Author itu benci banget sama SuGen apalah itu!aku ga benci snsd, cuma pairnya aja kok! Ini author tegasin ya! Author ga janji ada Seokyu moment atau ga-nya. Tapi kalau ada bagian Kyu ngejar Seo memang ada, tapi ga bakal jadian, karena ini **KYUMIN!** Seo hanya dipake buat kebutuhan cerita doang kok, malah author berencana akan membuat seo jadi jahat hehe *nyengir evil bareng Kyu* :D *yang fansnya seo jangan marah :p* nih balesan review kalian ya ^^

**(re:review) corner**

**adinda . sungmin: aku ga marah kok :) banyak juga yang ga mau ada seo. Cuma keperluan cerita dan NO SEOKYU!**

**Sunnyunysunghyun: itu rahasia :p stay tune aja, oke? :3**

**Hyuknie: gomawo ^^v**

**chiikyumin: suami ke lima author pasti imut dong :3 #dihajar pumpkin udah dilanjut ya**

**kyuminlovers: wah gomawo ^^v**

**Cho Sang Min: hi! Vara imnida~ stay tune ya, gomawo udah penasaran sama ff abal ini hiks :') masalah mereka bersatunya gimana? Itu masih rahasia dong :3**

**Fariny: udah dilanjut ne~**

**Guest 1: pake sihir dong, kan Ming jadi jin :D**

**Guest 2(yeonRa137): udah dilanjut ne~**

**Rochan: Ming emang imuuuuuuut :D kyunya khilaf ^^ udahh dilanjut~**

**MinhyunKMS: udah dilanjut ne~**

**AreynaKyuminElf: pasti caaaantiiiik! Udah dilanjut~**

**Tania: udah dilanjut~**

**Fio: udah dilanjut~**

**Monnom: udah ditegasin sama author ya ^^**

**Guest (tyararahayuni): eh ketemu lagi :D udah dilanjut ^^**

**mingkyu: aku usahain ya ^^**

**mingmingkyu: ayo main hulahup sini *ini apa-_-* udah dong, pasti sedikit ini kan kyumin ^^**

**sunghyun: aku usahain kilat!**

**Kyu's wife: sudah dilanjut ^^**

udah dibalesin semua ya reviewnya? Sekian dari LeeVara~


	3. First day proposal

Minnie the genie

genre: fantasy, romance

rated: T

main cast: Kyumin.

Cameo? You can find them in this story, if you read it first!

Warning: typo, garing,gaje, abal, genderswitch, dan jelas ini KYUMIN! Ini ff boleh dibash, tapi kalo pairnya? dimohon jangan dibash ^^

**First day proposal**

Sungmin pov

Sungguh, tatapan dari yeoja yang disukai Kyu sangat- sangatlah tajam, memakanku bulat-bulat. Dibalik wajahnya yang kelihatan anggun dan menawan itu, terlihat ada sesuatu yang sungguh, membuatku merinding.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyu yang duduk di pojok belakang. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak peduli, jengah, dan... heran. Tak hanya Kyu, tatapan murid lain bahkan songsaenim yang disebelahku pun menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama, hanya bedanya mereka menatapku dengan tatapan heran saja.

"Nona Lee, gwaenchanayeo?" tanya Kim songsaenim menatapku heran kenapa aku yang tadi terlihat riang menjadi seperti orang ketakutan?

"Ne, gwaenchanayeo songsaenim!" jawabku dengan riang untuk menutupi rasa kegugupanku itu.

"Aku rasa tak ada kursi lain yang kosong selain diantara nona Kim dan tuan Cho . Kau duduk disitu saja ya?" Aku mengangguk. Kim songsaenim mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di bangku yang dimaksud.

"Annyeong! Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangapseumnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie!" kata yeoja yang berada di sebelah kananku sambil menjulurkan tangan, lalu aku membalas tangan itu dengan menjabatnya. Sementara namja yan diseelahku hanya melihatku dengan tatapan jengah. Terlihat cuek? Mungkin.

Aku melihat Ryeowook seperti ingin menelan namja itu bulat-bulat. Namja itu membalas tatapan Ryeowook dan akhirnya namja itu mengalah, malas melihat kemarahan Ryeowook sepertinya. Namja itu hanya berbicara dengan singkat, jelas, padat. Bibirnya mengucap kata yang sangat simpel namun membuat hatiku sedikit err... bergetar?

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Sungmin pov end

~(^^)~(^^)~(^^)~

Terlihat tiga orang yeoja yang sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu di taman yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian. Tiga orang yeoja itu menjadikan taman itu sebagai 'markas' mereka, karena percakapan mereka sangat rahasia, bahkan kalau manusia biasa pun tahu, tentu mereka tak akan mengerti. Kecuali 'Genie' yang menyamar menjadi manusia biasa.

"Kau tahu tidak? Murid baru yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya seorang yeoja pertama.

"Ne! Kau tahu tidak? Ia menjadi murid di kelasku." jawab yeoja kedua dengan tatapan jengah.

"Sabar ya Seo haha." ledek yeoja ketiga, membuat yeoja kedua yang dipanggil 'Seo' itu hanya manyun-manyun ga jelas.

"Tapi... aku merasakan aura seorang 'Genie' di dalam diri Lee Sungmin." ujar yeoja pertama, membuat pertengkaran tak jelas antara yeoja kedua dan yeoja ketiga itu terhenti.

"Mwo?! Jinjjayo, Sooyoung-ah?" tanya yeoja kedua yang kita ketahui bernama Seohyun. Sooyoung, yeoja pertama mengangguk.

"Lalu, apakah kita harus segera menangkapnya?" tanya yeoja ketiga.

"Anniya... jangan secepat itu Yoona-ah. Kita kan belum memastikan kalau yeoja itu adalah 'Genie' yang memusnahkan kerajaan kita." jawab Sooyoung.

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus memastikan dahulu."

"Caranya?" Sooyoung terdiam. Seohyun yang sedari tadi tidak menanggapi percakapn mereka berdua mulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia?" usul Seohyun.

"Ne! Kita kan bisa tahu, kalau ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghindari jebakan kita, bisa dinyatakan ia adalah Minnie, musuh kita." jawab Yoona. Sooyoung dan Seohyun mengangguk. Mereka mengumpulkan tangan mereka di tengah dan Sooyoung berbisik pada kedua yeoja itu.

"Mari kita habisi ras terakhir dari keluargac_L__é__ Ciel_ itu."

~(-_-)/(._.)\(-_-)~

"KYU~" panggil seorang yeoja yang datang membawa sekantong penuh makanan dan minuman ringan, diikuti dengan yeoja mungil di belakangnya.

"Hei Kyu? Kyu? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" yang dipanggil tak acuh, alias tidak bisa mendengar karena ia fokus bermain dengan psp kesayangannya dan memasang headset di telinganya, yang diyakini orang itu, Kyuhyun menyetelnya dengan volume yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Kyunnie~" sementara kedua yeoja itu terus memanggil Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan pspnya, ada seorang yeoja yang datang. Ia terus memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan manja, yang malah membuat Kyuhyun cepat menengok.

"Sooyoung-ah?" yeoja itu menggelayuti leher Kyuhyun. Sambil terus memandangi Sungmin, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Minnie-ya? Ayo kita makan cemilannya sambil mengobrol." ujar Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne Wookie-ya..." kata Sungmin seraya berjalan ke arah mejanya, kemudian mendorongnya agar jadi satu dengan meja Ryeowook. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang, tapi tetap saja matanya tak kunjung lepas dari pemandangan antara dua orang itu.

"Minnie-ya~!" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya tepat di telinganya. Membuat ia terlompat dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dua orang itupun kaget, namun kembali cuek.

"Yak! Wookie!" bentak Sungmin, Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Habis, kuajak ngobrol malah liatnya kemana." ujar Ryeowook beralasan. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu! Ini penting tau!" kata Ryeowook bersungut-sungut, Sungmin memutar-mutarkan bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan bilang kau bercerita tentang hal yang penting padahal tidak sama sekali."

"Anniya, aku serius tau!" keluh Ryeowook yang ikut-ikutan mempoutkan bibirnya, Sungmin pun tertawa.

"Kau cocok juga kalau mempoutkan bibirmu sepertiku, hahaha."

"Ne,ne! Aku jadi cerita ga nih?"

"Kajja! Aku penasaran, habis kau begitu mempromosikan ceritamu yang satu ini sih." seru Sungmin seraya membuka minuman kalengnya, Ryeowook menoleh ke arah meja Kyuhyun. _Yeoja itu sudah pergi rupanya,_ gumamnya.

"Yeoja yang tadi itu seorang jin." ujarnya singkat. Sungmin yang kaget dan baru menegak soda yang ada kaleng itu pun sukses menyembur(?) ke arah Ryeowook.

"Yak! Minnieeeeee!" serunya dengan nada melengking.

"Mianhae, Wookie. Hehehe." kata Sungmin cekikikan. Ryeowook mengambil tissue di tasnya dan me-lap mukanya.

"Untung tidak banyak." gumamnya.

"Ayo jelaskan, aku masih tidak mengerti. Jebal..."

"Yeoja itu, Sooyoung namanya. Dia... adalah pemimpin dari 2 yeoja cantik dari keluarga _miin__é_, 2 keluarga terakhir dari manusia tak biasa, yang disebut dengan 'Genie'. 2 yeja itu adalah Yoona dan Seohyun, teman sekelas kita." ujar Ryeowook.

'Wookie kenapa bisa tahu semua? Apakah ia? Ah tapi tak mungkin, aku kan keturunan terakhir.' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau tahu semua itu secara detail darimana?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati, takut menyinggung yeoja itu.

"Aku adalah 'Genie' dari keluarga _L__é__ Ciel_!" serunya. 'Dia benar-benar terbuka dan polos.' gumam Sungmin heran dalam hati.

"Aku mencari orang yang juga sama rasnya denganku agar dapat menyaingi mereka. Hft... sepertinya susah. Mereka saja bahkan tak tahu bahwa tak hanya gadis itu yang hidup." Ryeowook bermonolog sendiri di dalam gumamnya. Sungmin berpikir keras, _ia tak sendiri! Di depannya adalah saudara satu ras. Apakah ia akan bilang bahwa ia juga teman satu ras nya? _

"Kau tahu siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Sungmin

"Namanya Minnie kalau tak salah, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Menurut kabar burung yang kuterima, ia dikutuk oleh mereka bertiga. Kasihan gadis itu." gumam Ryeowook. Ia melihat gelang dengan batu sapphire berwarna biru laut itu di tangan Sungmin. Ia baru tersadar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau? _L__é__ Ciel_?" okay, Sungmin sweatdrop sekarang.

**At another moment...**

Seohyun pov

Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua yeoja itu di belakang kelas saat aku masuk ke kelasnya.

"_Kau? _Lé Ciel_?"_ itulah yang aku dengar, aku tersenyum. Namun... aku juga berpikir, apakah ini buruk? Masalahnya keturunan _Lé Ciel _itu tak hanya satu, malah dua. Tapi kekuatan magic kami tak kalah hebat, jadi tak perlu khawatir kan?

"Seohyun? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?" tanya seseorang dengan suara lantang, membuatku kaget. Ah, tak hanya aku, kedua yeoja itu ikutan kaget dan terdiam. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat si sialan Cho itu. Kurang ajar!

"Ah~ Kyuhyunie~" jawabku dengan nada manja. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, haha dia mudah sekali ditipu.

"Anniya, tak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya di depan pintu karena... aku lupa mau mengambil aap di kelas. Aku mau ketemu Sooyoung lagi. Pai pai~" kataku meninggalkannya. Haha, kalau bukan karena dia adalah namja yang menjadi bos dari jin keluarga _Lé Ciel _itu, aku sudah marah-marah padanya mungkin. Hah~ biarlah. Yang penting Sooyoung dan Yoona harus tahu hal ini sekarang.

Normal pov

"fyuh... apa Seohyun mendengar kita?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Molla. Semoga saja tidak. Berterima kasihlah pada Kyu." kata Sungmin cuek.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Anniya..." jawab Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan. Melihat ekspresi heran plus bingung Kyuhyun membuat mereka terkikik. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia memasang headsetnya lagi dan duduk di meja dengan tenang, memasang posisi untuk bermain psp lagi. Setelah dirasa aman, mereka kembali berbincang.

"Lalu, bos-mu siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak punya." jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Andai Sapphire blue belum hancur. Hiks..." isak Ryeowook, dengan spontan Sungmin langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Masih ada aku." jawab Sungmin singkat. Sebenarnya ia kangen pada semua! Semua hal yang ada sebelum Sapphire blue hancur karena serangan besar-besaran _miiné. _Ia juga bisa kangen terhadap sesuatu kan?

"Eh, Minnie? Kapan kau mau menjalankan proposal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mworago?"

"Tentang em.. Seohyun." katanya sambil malu-malu.

"Nanti." jawab Sungmin singkat. Ryeowook memberikan tatapan penuh tanya yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan jengah darinya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Wookie-ah..."

(^^)v

"Jinjja?! Ada dua keturunan _L__é__ Ciel?_" kata Yoona kaget, Seohyun menanggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

"Aku tadi mendengar mereka berbicara tentang perang itu." ujar Seohyun bersungut-sungut(?)

"Hft,... dasar! Coba saja kita bukan keturunan terakhir dan perang itu tak ada." keluh Sooyoung.

"Tapi semua sudah terjadi." jawab Seohyun pasrah.

"Kan sudah jelas bahwa mereka _L__é__ Ciel, _kenapa kita tak menyerang mereka sekarang?" tanya Yoona.

"Sulit. Mereka di atas kita." jawab Sooyoung.

"Aku tahu, bagaimana kita gunakan Cho Kyuhyun jadi umpan?" usul Seohyun yang disambut oleh evil smirk dari kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

aduh~ mian ya masih pendeeeeeeeeeeek banget, author lagi deg-degan, mau bagi rapor terus lagi sakit juga :( review jangan lupa yaaa. Entah kenapa ada perang kayak yang diatas itu kkkk. Pokoknya happy reading aja deh!

**(re:review) corner**

**tyararahayuni: ada dua ff lain yang direview hehe ^^ Sugen itu couplenya suju sama snsd haha -_-v udah dilanjut ne~**

**BabyChabyCho: ketemu lagi kan *bow* itu typo ya hehe**

**adinda .sungmin: sama chingu! Udah dilanjut~**

**AmuHinaChan: sudah dilanjut~**

**Rilianda Abelira: hampir bener tuh tebakannya chingu! Daebakk! Udah dilanjut ne~ makasih atas sarannya ^^v**

**Monnom: ini kan awalnya Kyumin akhirnya itu harus Kyumin juga! ^^ aku agak gimana gitu ngetik ini ff *loh?**

**Apel: Hidup! (?) **

**Guest(yeonRA137): hehe gomawo ^^ udah dilanjut~**

**AreynaKyuminElf: tentu dong ini Kyumin! :D**

**mingmingkyu udah dilanjut ^^**

**Choleelf: mian ya -_- nanti kutambahin deh wordsnya, arra?**

**Kyuminlovers: sip! Udah dilanjut**

**Rochan: seperti lihat hantu mungkin? Keke sip! Sudah dilanjut! :D**

**KyuMin21: gomawo buat jempolnya~~~~~ tenggelem di lautan jempol :p **

udah ya? Sekian dari LeeVara~


	4. Unrealized?

Minnie the genie

genre: romance, fantasy

Rated: T

main cast: Kyumin

cameo? You can find them in this story, if you read it first!

Warning: typo, garing,gaje, abal, genderswitch, dan jelas ini KYUMIN! Ini ff boleh dibash, tapi kalo pairnya? dimohon jangan dibash ^^

.

.

.

**Unrealized?**

"Tapi... aku rasa jangan gunakan Cho Kyuhyun dulu." kata Yoona menginterupsi.

"Hmm? Waeyo?" tanya Sooyoung heran, karena jujur, Yoona jarang cepat mengerti atau memproteskan usulan apapun darinya ataupun Seohyun.

"Karena mereka pasti akan lebih cepat tahunya kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita pakai saja sebuah 'boneka'?" usul Yoona. Sooyoung hanya mengangguk setuju, sementara Seohyun menatapnya dengan heran.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan kau gunakan untuk menjadi 'boneka' itu, Yoona-ah?" tanya eohyun yang dibalas dengan seringaian miliknya.

"Kau lupa? Ada yeoja 'itu' yang bisa kita gunakan."

"Ah ya, kau benar juga Yoona! Mana yeoja 'itu'?" tanya Sooyoung yang begitu sumringah, happening banget gitu secara *apabanget sih -_-*

"Masih ada di dalam botol ini." kata Seohyun seraya menggerak-gerakkan botol kecil itu ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sekarang, ayo kita keluarkan dia." titah Sooyoung dan dengan kemudian mereka membentuk sebuah formasi berbentuk segitiga, dan menaruh beberapa serbuk ajaib berwarna perak di antara mereka dan merekapun merapalkan mantra dalam bahasa keluarga mereka, _miin__é__._ Dan tak lama, seorang yeoja manis keluar dari botol itu. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, seperti tak dirawat oleh tiga keturunan _miin__é _itu, malang sekali. Yeoja itu berdiri dan mengangkat lengannya keatas.

"Akhirnya aku keluar juga! Hei kalian keluarga _miin__é_! Bisakah kau memberiku strawberry kesukaanku? Kau tahu aku sangat lapaaaar sekali." keluhnya dengan memasang mata puppy eyes andalannya itu.

Seohyun mendekati yeoja itu dan menamparnya keras, bahkan bekas tamparannya yang memerah itupun dapat dilihat. Yeoja itu mengelus pipinya sebentar kemudian menyeringai. "Bahkan kalian tak berterima kasih padaku atas apa yang aku berikan terhadap keluarga kalian itu."

Sooyoung menghampiri yeoja itu dan menempeleng kepala yeoja itu keras, namun seringaian dari yeoja manis itu tak kunjung pudar.

"Diam kau, dasar _Rean_! Kau adalah keturunan hina yang sangat memalukan martabat keluarga _miin__é_!" bentak Sooyoung.

"Aku memang seorang _Rean,_ bahkan aku lebih menyukai diriku menjadi seorang _Rean._Ah anni, aku ingin menjadi seorang _Rean _yang lahir tanpa ada darah keturunan _miin__é _didalamnya." gumam yeoja itu.

Plakk! Satu tamparan lagi mendarat mulus di pipinya yang tirus. Bahkan sudah ada setitik darah di pinggir mulutnya.

"Sungguh, aku lebih baik menjadi keturunan dari _Lé ciel _yang sederhana dan bersahaja dibandingkan kalian, _miin__é _yang glamour dan angkuh." gumam yeoja itu lagi.

"Kubunuh kau!" bentak Seohyun geram. Ia sudah tak tahan apabila yeoja sialan di depannya ini membandingkan antara _miin__é _dan _Lé ciel. *_yang sialan siapa sih sebenernya? Wks~*

"Pegang janjiku. Aku, Eunhyuk akan mengembalikan nama baik keluarga _Rean, _menghidupkan kembali Sapphire blue,_ d_an hidup tenteram selamanya." seru yeoja itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah pergi entah dimana, meninggalkan tiga yeoja itu yang kelabakan.

"Kubilang juga apa Yoona, tak berguna sama sekali idemu itu! Aish!" keluh Seohyun yang mencak-mencak. Sementara Yoona yang ditunjuk-tunjuk sebagai awal permasalahan hanya bisa memasang nyengir ga jelas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Akhirnya aku keluar dari botol sempit itu juga. Huaaaah, aku bebas sekarang!" seru Eunhyuk sambil terus melompati atap gedung-gedung.

"Ckckck, kenapa sih bangunannya tinggi-tinggi sekali? Benar-benar membuat ku lelah." keluh Eunhyuk karena ia merasa ia sudah semakin menjauh dari ketiga yeoja itu dan hari sudah mulai mendekati malam.

"Ah, daripada aku pergi tak tahu arah, mending aku segera mencari boss yang mau menerimaku. Bagaimanapun juga aku kan keturunan _Lé ciel. _Kekeke~" kikiknya sendiri.*Hyuk ga nyambung -_-* Ia pun berusaha untuk turun dengan selamat dari atap gedung berlantai 30.

"Hana." ia memasang posisi. "Dul, set... waaa!" serunya saat ia melompat bebas dari ketinggian itu.'celaka! Aku bahkan lupa memasang perekat pada sepatuku. Wah bagaimana ini?' keluhnya dalam hati.

Tepat di tempat yang diperkirakan Eunhyuk bahwa ia akan jatuh, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang asyik membawa anjing kesayangannya jalan-jalan. Ia mendengar suara ribut aneh dari arah atas, lalu ia mendongak, dan ternyata...

"Waaaaaa, awaaaaaaaaaaaas!" teriak yeoja itu -Eunhyuk-, dan ia telat untuk memberitahunya. Dan terjadilah kejadian yang tak diinginkan itu. Sang namja berusaha menangkapnya, dan berhasil meyelamatkan Eunhyuk didalam pelukannya. Namun sayang namja itu jatuh ke belakang dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, yang tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk itu panik setengah mati.

"Ireonna! Ppali ireonna!" serunya untuk membangunkan namja itu, "Mworago? Aish Hyukkie pabboya~" keluhnya berkali-kali. Ia kaget saat ada yang meneriaki dirnya dan tentu saja namja itu.

"Yak! Itu Donghae hyung kan? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" teriak namja itu, ia yakin namja itu adalah teman dari Donghae, nama namja ini. Namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan deathglare, membuat badan Eunhyk merinding seketika saking takutnya. Sementara di belakangnya terlihat dua orang yeoja yang cantik, mungil nan imut. Kedua yeoja itu menatap Donghae cemas, namun mereka malah menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata sendu. Sungguh berbeda dengan tatapan namja di depannya kan?

"Yak, Hyung ikan ireonna!" serunya yang tentunya untuk membangunkan Donghae, sementara itu ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan deathglare mematikannya.

"Yak kau, noona monyet, kau apakan hyung ikan amisku ini?" seru namja itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Noona monyet? Kuhajar kau!" seru Eunhyuk seraya mengambil ancang-ancang, dan dasar Kyuhyun, ia malah memasang kuda-kuda. Namun tiba tiba saja Sungmin di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Berhenti!" seru Sungmin, membuat keduanya kaget. "Kau ya Kyu, jangan berlagak. Kau kan belum tahu siapa yang membuat Donghae pingsan." omel Sungmin "Jwisunghamnida, Kyu memang seperti ini."

"Anniya, memang aku yang menyebabkan namja ini pingsan karena aku melompat dari atap gedung ini kemudian namja ini menangkapnya." jelas Eunhyuk.

Spontan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan yeoja mungil satu lagi -Ryeowook- mendongakkan kepala mereka, dan langsung sweatdrop.

"Yak! Kau mau bunuh diri apa?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan hanya ingin turun. Aku kan capek kalau terus-terusan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain." keluh Eunhyuk polos. Dan tentu saja ketiga orang itu sweatdrop kembali.

"Memangnya kau spiderman, hah?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal, sementara Eunhyuk masih dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Aku itu unik tahu, beda dengan kalian! Dan jangan kau panggil aku dengan nama noona monyet! Aku ini punya nama tahu, namaku Eunhyuk! Ingat itu!" teriak Eunhyuk seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Namun belum jauh ia berjalan, ia merasa badannya ditarik oleh seseorang. "Eh?"

"Chakkaman, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." kata Ryeowook seraya masih mengendalikan tangannya. Ternyata Ryeowook yang menarik Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk singkat sambil manyun. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah diikat oleh tali milik peliharaan Donghae dan anjing itu yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi yang mengatur anjing itu selain Ryeowook?

"Kau _Rean_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Menurutmu?" goda Eunhyuk.

"Aku serius tahu! Aku itu bisa membaca pikiranmu." keluh Ryeowook.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menghela napasnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku ini _Lé ciel _tahu!" seru Ryeowook dengan nada yakinnya. Sungmin spontan langsung menarik yeoja itu. Sementara Eunhyuk memasang tampang kaget dan heran, Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan pspnya.

"Yak Wookie!~ kau itu jangan terlalu polos dan asal ceplas-ceplos, apalagi kita baru bertemu yeoja itu hari ini. Lagipula _Rean _itu apa?" tanya Sungmin, membuat Ryeowook langsung sweatdrop.

"Kau ini, memang kau tak pernah baca buku _the history _apa?" Sungmin menggeleng, membuat Ryeowook sweatdrop kembali.

"Aku rasa kau harus membacanya." Ryeowook membentuk tanda seperti bintang dengan gambar buku ditengahnya, di telapak tangannya. Ia merapalkan mantranya dan kemudian muncullah buku tebal, bahkan Ryeowook saja sampai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Aku harus membaca ini? Kau gila apa?" bentak Sungmin.

"Kau itu hanya perlu memasukkan mata batu sapphire yang ada di gelangmu ke lubang di ujung bawah buku, lalu kau hanya perlu sebutkan apa yang perlu kau cari disitu," jelas Ryeowook "MENGERTI, MINNIE?" teriak Ryeowook yang kesal. Masa seorang Minnie yang terkenal pintar di Sapphire blue itu tak pernah membaca _the history?_

"Pantas saja kau tak tahu bahwa ada yang hidup selain ia dan ia bahkan tak tahu tentang ras-ras di Sapphire blue ckckck" keluh Ryeowook.

Sungmin melakukan apa yang dibilang oleh Ryeowook dan sekarang ia sudah menemukan apa yang dimaksud dengan _'Rean'._

_Rean adalah keturunan campuran dari Lé ciel dan miiné. Walaupun begitu, Rean berbeda dengan Lé ciel dan miiné, bahkan mereka tak punya kekuatan khas dari kedua ras itu. Rean memiliki sifat bijaksana, sederhana,cerdik dan rendah hati dari ras Lé ciel. Sementara Rean memilik sifat tangguh dan tidak mudah putus asa dari ras miiné. Ras ini hanya memiliki satu sifat asli, yang mungkin menguntungkan dan mungkin juga tidak, yaitu pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka bisa membunuh 1000 musuhnya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Rean juga merupakan ras yang paling lincah, dan hal itulah yang membuat Rean menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Rean sangat suka dengan ketinggian, dikenal sebagai pelompat dan perenang handal. Ras Rean dilenyapkan oleh ras miiné karena hal yang tak jelas. Hanya ada dua Rean yang tersisa. Salah satu dari dua Rean diketahui telah membantai ras Lé ciel. Setelah pembantaian terhadap ras Lé ciel, Rean itu membantai habis keluarga miiné. 3 putri keturunan miiné menghancurkan Sapphire blue dan menghilang entah kemana._

Sungmin hanya manggut manggut melihat penjelasan yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Eunhyuk yang masih syok ternyata di depannya -Sungmin dan Ryeowook- adalah ras _Lé ciel. _Kyuhyun baru _ngeh_ sama keadaan sekitarnya. Dan Donghae yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya

"Kalian _Lé ciel_?" tanya Eunhyuk singkat. Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa itu langsung cengo.

"Chakkaman! Aku tidak mengerti apa itu _Lé ciel_, _miiné, dan Rean _dan apalah itu." tanya Kyuhyun. Wajarlah ia bertanya karena tanpa sengaja ia terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Hmph! Panjang ceritanya!" keluh Ryeowook.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka terlibat kan?" kata Eunhyuk yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Iya, coba saja waktu itu aku tidak sedang mencari manusia hanya karena aku dikutuk oleh yeoja-yeoja itu dan hanya manusia yang bisa membukanya. Akhirnya Kyu membukanya dan ikut dalam masalah ini dan coba saja kalau aku tahu dari awal kalau mereka itu _miiné_..." ujar Sungmin sedih.

"Ne, kami akan menjaga rahasia ini, tapi jelaskan pada kami ne?" kata Donghae yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk, masih berpikir kenapa yeoja itu bisa jatuh dari atap gedung berlantai 30.

"Panjang sekali! Mending kau baca sendiri saja buku ini." kata Ryeowook seraya menyodorkan buku tebal itu ke Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang cerita, Wookie." kata Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Genie adalah manusia 'spesial' yang tinggal di sebuah negeri di ujung dunia bernama Sapphire blue. Mereka terbagi dari dua ras, yaitu_ Lé ciel _dan_ miiné. _Dan ada lagi satu ras campuran bernama _Rean. _Populasi Sapphire blue mayoritasnya adalah ras_ miiné, _sekitar 50%. sementara sisanya adalah ras_ Lé ciel (40 %) _dan_ Rean (10%)._ Kami bukanlah jin seperti di dalam dongeng aladdin, walaupun gaya berpakaiannya mirip. Ras ini lebih mengarah ke arah sihir, walaupunras kami lebih mirip jin dan_ Rean _lebih mirip hunter karena tak memiliki kekuatan sihir selain untuk perlindungan. Kami hidup dalam damai, terutama masyarakat _Lé ciel _dan_ Rean._ Namun_ miiné _merasa bahwa harusnya merekalah yang menguasai Sapphire blue, karena mereka adalah mayoritasnya. Akhirnya mereka menghabis ras _Rean _yang jumlah sangat sedikit itu karena menurut _miiné, _ras ini paling tangguh_. _Awalnya mereka menculik dua orang dari ras_ Rean, _namun salah satu diantara mereka berhasil kabur. Dan yang satunya lagi dikontrol pikirannya oleh _miiné,_ dan akhirnya membunuh keluarga kami. Kami berdua terpisah jauh, dan akhirnya dapat bertemu lagi." jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Itu aku, yang diculik itu aku." gumam Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Lalu temanmu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat. Mereka mengontrol pikiranku sehingga membuat aku lupa tentang semuanya termasuk teman yang diculik bersamaku." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau bisa kabur dari ras yang bernama errr... _miiné_?" tanya Donghae yang ikut-ikutan, padahal ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Mereka mengurungku di botol setelah sekian lama, dan akhirnya mereka mengeluarkanku karena ingin memintaku untuk menyingkirkan kalian berdua." ujar Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Lebih baik kita membaca pikirannya." kata Ryeowook.

"Buat apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Kita bisa minta bantuan dari Eunhyuk dan temannya untuk membantu melawan _miiné _tahu!" seru Ryeowook, Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Ryeowook melihat di dalam pikiran Eunhyuk, rumahnya, rumah mereka Sapphire blue yang indah bak nirwana itu. Ia melihat rasnya yang terlihat sangat senang tinggal disana, hidup rukun dengan ras Eunhyuk, _Rean._ Ia masih mencari tahu kenapa Eunhyuk membiarkannya hidup. Ia terus melihat lebih dalam lagi. Ia melihat bagaimana ras _Rean _habis, dari penduduk hingga rumah-rumahnya. Ia melihat Eunhyuk dan temannya diculik, namun bayangan teman Eunhyuk mengabur, tapi tetap bisa dilihat. Ia melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk saat diculik. Ia bahkan disiksa dan diracuni sehingga dia melupakan banyak hal. Saat pembantaian itu terjadi, Eunhyuk tersadar dan segera meninggalkan pemukiman _Lé ciel, _ia menggunakan teleportasi untuk memindahkan ras _Lé ciel _yang belum terbunuh, ya mereka berdua, Minnie dan Wookie.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae aku telah membunuh ras kalian, itu semua diluar kendali. Maafkan aku." kata Eunhyuk sambil menahan airmatanya.

"Kau tidak salah." jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku berjanji akan membantu kalian! Bahkan dengan merelakan nyawaku sekalipun." seru Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Ryeowook memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Eunhyuk-ah." kata Ryeowok pelan. Eunhyuk mengernyit heran.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, kan aku sudah membaca pikiranmu." jawab Ryeowook yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Sungmin.

Diluar tiga yeoja itu, terlihat dua namja yang ga ngerti dan ga nyambung. Mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Donghae hyung, kenapa kita jadi terlibat?" tanya Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin. Sang pemilik nama menoleh, tumben-tumbenan ia cepat menoleh ke sumber suara, biasanya lama atau bahkan tak ditanggapi sama sekali karena asyik bermain dengan pacar keduanya, psp.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmmm, aku bingung. Dimana sebaiknya Hyukkie tinggal?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hyukkie? Noona monyet itu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik yang mendapat sebuah jitakan keras dari Sungmin.

"Tak sopan kalau kau memanggilnya monyet!"

"Arra, arra. Yang jelas ia jangan tinggal dirumahku. Mengurus kau saja sudah membuatku kewalahan. Apalagi ditambah dia? Bukankah tak aman ya kalau ia tinggal dirumahku? Kan kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa ras musuhmu itu sudah tahu dimana rumahku." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kita kan tak mungkin menambah lagi orang luar untuk ikut terlibat, cukup kau dan Donghae saja yang tahu." ujar Sungmin. Ia benar-benar sudah pusing 5 hari ini hanya untuk memikirkan dimana Hyukkie akan tinggal.

"Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa otaknya sudah bersinar terang, bahkan kalau sudah digambarkan dalam bentuk animasi, sudah ada lampu pijar yang menyembul(?) dari otaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta Donghae hyung untuk membiarkan Hyukkie noona tinggal disana?"

"Setuju! Tapi mana Donghae?" kata Sungmin celingak-celinguk. Saat ia menoleh ke arah jendela, sudah terlihat Eunhyuk yang duduk dengan manisnya di jendela. Untung saja kelas itu sedang benar-benar kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua yang bangun, karena di kursi sebelah sudah ada Ryeowook yang tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Annyeong~ aku bosan berada di pohon dekat rumah Kyu terus." gumam Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun pun sontak tertawa, membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk heran, dan juga membuat Ryeowook terbangun.

"Yak! Evil! Kau jangan tertawa! Aku ingin tidur! Uhh.." gumamnya lalu kembali tidur setelah sebeumnya ia melemparnya pakai buku.

"Aissh! Appo Wookie-ya!" seru Kyuhyun, membuatnya mendapat satu lagi lemparan buku dari Ryeowook.

"Isssh! Kau sih noona monyet!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Hei~ namja jangkung bagai mayat berjalan, jangan sekali-kali kau mengataiku, atau kau mau kubunuh?" gumam Eunhyuk dengan memasang deathglare-nya. Kyuhyunpun tak mau kalah, ia juga memasang deathglare andalannya, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Eunhyuk karena ia takut Eunhyuk akan mengamuk.

"Sudahlah..." gumam seseorang dari balik pintu. Membuat ketiganya kaget.

"Yak! Donghae hyung, jangan mengagetkan orang!" seru Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae hanya nyengir.

"Aku sedang kesepian di kelas, jadi aku kesini... oh? Ada Hyukkie?" kata Donghae yang menghampiri mereka, sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sedikit sebelum Donghae menghampiri mereka, mereka diserang oleh banyak anak panah. Untungnya Donghae belum sampai ketempat mereka dan Eunhyuk sudah memasang _shield_-nya untuk melindungi mereka.

"Gwaenchanayo, Minnie, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kedua orang itu mengangguk. Ryeowook masih dalam alam mimpinya. Donghae? Keliatannya sangat syok saking kagetnya, bahkan ia pun tak bisa menghampiri mereka.

"Eumm, Donghae-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk kelabakan. Sungmin mengambil panah itu, melihat anak panah itu secara keseluruhan.

"Emm, ini ada lambang pentagon. Milik ras _miiné._" gumam Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Mereka sudah menyatakan perang." sahut Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba, membuat mereka semua jatuh, bahkan kalau di animasikan, mereka sudah jatuh terjungkal.

"Yak! Ryeowook kau mengagetkanku!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, tak usah berteriak kan bisa. Kau ingin dicium oleh kamus tebal milikku, eoh?"

"Sudahlah." kata Sungmin melerai.

"Eum, sebenarnya ada hal yang masih dipikiranku." kata Donghae, membuat semua diam.

"Siapakah orang-orang dari ras _miiné_ itu?" tanyanya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdiam. Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae dan berbisik.

"Rahasia." bisiknya, membuat Donghae sweatdrop.

"Kukira kau memberi tahu yang sebenarnya!" teriak Donghae kesal, Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Nanti kalau mereka benar-benar menyatakan perang, kalian juga akan tahu kok." jawab Ryeowook.

"Hei Minnie, kau ini kan awalnya untuk membantuku mendapatka Seo, kenapa malah aku terlibat masalahmu?" keluh Kyuhyun, membuat ketiga 'Genie' itu mendelik.

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bilang saja kau ingin kencan."

"Kau gila apa? Masa tiba-tiba?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Dia tak akan menolakmu."

"Jinjja? Baiklah aku akan menemuinya sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun dan kemudian dengan cepat ia melesat ke luar. Sementara Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Minnie? Kan bahaya tahu! Kalau mereka memanfaatkan Kyuhyun bagaimana?" bentak Ryeowook.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, jadi aku tak berhak melarangnya." ujar Sungmin pelan. Ia merasakan ganjalan dalam hatinya, apakah itu?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aku kesal! Bagaimana kalau _Rean _sialan itu malah membantu _Lé ciel_ itu? Idemu buruk sekali Yoona! Bahkan kita lupa bahwa _Rean _itu memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata." keluh Seohyun.

"Sudahlah jangan salahkan dia, Seo." kata Sooyoung menenangkan Seohyun. Sementara Yoona baru sadar kalau ia salah.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menyalahkanku, sementara kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan saat itu kenapa kau tak merapalkan mantra 'piramida penjebak'milikmu hah?" elak Yoona yang tak terima.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar." kata Sooyoung melerai.

"Seohyun?" panggil sesorang yang meinterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Kyuhyun? Kau mau apa?"

"Eumm... Seohyun, maukah kau kencan denganku?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" jawab Seohyun. Senyum terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa kubilang? Kita masih punya alat untuk menyerang mereka kan?"

.

.

.

Mian kalo telat update! Mian juga kalo belum banyak moment Kyuminnya, tapi nanti bakal ada satu chapter full KYUMIN. Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita, jadi jangan protes, oke? Yang minta dibanyakin wordsnya udah ditambahin tuh~ Inget ya, RnR or DLDR! ^^

**(re:review) corner**

**audrey musaena: sekarang udah 4 chap loh *terus kenapa? * kayaknya Kyu yang dibabo-baboin(?)**

**adinda. Sungmin: nantimereka akan musnah! :D Udah lanjut ne~**

**HeeYeon: ya begitulah adanya *plakk**

**Cho Kyunra KyuMin: udah dilanjut~**

**BabyChaByCho: iya ^^ udah dilanjut~**

**Rilianda Abelira: author malah lebih suka nulis naskah drama daripada nulis cerita *digetok readers***

**tyararahayuni: Kyu baru tau Ryeowook itu genie di chap ini, kalau seohyun dia ga tau. poor kyu -_-v**

**kyu's wife: udah dilanjut nih, gomawo buat ucapannya hehe ^^**

**AreynaKyuminElf: doain aja biar mereka selamat,arra? udah dilanjut~**

**choleelf: mungkin di awal-awal memang sedikit Kyumin momentnya soalnya ada hal lain yang perlu diceritakan. Tapi nanti pasti ada kok! Tenang aja :D**

**Sasya: selamat begabung di ff ini \(^^)/ gapapa kok kalo baru review . Udah dilanjut~**

**Monnom: lagi seneng sama cerita jin, walau akhirnya mereka malah mirip penyihir daripada jin -_-**

**Guest(yeonRA137): gomawo ^^v udah dilanjut ya**

**Rochan: kalo ga punya temen genie kan nanti Ming kesepian~ udah dilanjut dan udah dipanjangin(?) kekeke~**

**LeelysLeelys: tentu aja! Ini kan Kyumin! :D**

aku udah balas reviewnya,ne?Sekian dari LeeVara~ *bow*


	5. Am I Jealous?

Minnie the genie

genre: romance, fantasy

rated: T

cameo? You can find them, if you read it first!

Warning: typo, garing,gaje, abal, genderswitch, dan jelas ini KYUMIN! Ini ff boleh dibash, tapi kalo pairnya? dimohon jangan dibash ^^

.

.

.

**Am I... jealous?**

Sungmin sedang duduk di mejanya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam buku _the history_ itu. Entahlah apa yang merasuki otaknya sehingga ia betah berlama-lama membaca buku itu.

"Annyeong Minnie!" seru Eunhyuk yang baru saja melompat dari pohon yang sejajar dengan kelas Sungmin, lalu memukul kedua bahu Sungmin pelan. Membuat yeoja kelinci itu menoleh sebentar dan kembali tenggelam dalam buku itu.

"Kau serius sekali membacanya buku itu? Aku saja baru membaca 3 halaman saja sudah pusing." cerita Eunhyuk. Kalau menurut author itu bener banget, soalnya buku the history itu tebelnya dua kali lipat dari kamusnya John Ecols XD

"Biasa saja kok. Aku baru diberitahu Wookie kalau aku itu dibuat amnesia sama tiga yeoja itu. Makanya aku ingin mempelajari semuanya dari awal."

"Tidak menggunakan cara pintas?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Bukannya Sungmin biasanya tak mau repot? Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang ingin belajar dengan serius."

"Kau kan masih sekolah disini, bagaimana kalau nilaimu turun?" tanya Eunhyuk yang benar-benar -kelewat- polos.

"Buat apa? Toh aku kan tak usah pusing memikirkan nilai. Terlebih..." ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangku disebelahnya dan duduk sambil terus melihat Sungmin, dan kemudian tersenyum -malah lebih mirip menyeringai- membuat Sungmin agak tersipu. Jelas saja, semburat merah sudah terlihat di pipinya.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin sambil senyum-senyum menyeringai seperti itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sang evil yang melihat Eunhyuk menatapnya horor langsung mendelik ke arahnya, membuat Eunhyuk makin merinding. Rupanya aura evil Kyuhyun masih terpancar hoho.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau naksir padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan segala kepedeannya itu. Eunhyuk menatapnya jengah.

"Bisakah kau mengurangi sedikit kepedeanmu itu? Tak tahukah kalau semua itu menyedihkan?" ujar Eunhyuk sarkatis. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menyimak kedua orang itu saling meledek mulai mencoba fokus ke buku _the history_ itu, namun nihil. Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

_Kedua orang yang tak mau kalah itu masih berargumen untuk beberapa saat sampai... Seohyun datang dengan smirk tipis yang tercetak di bibirnya dan terus menatap ketiga orang itu. Dengan cepat ia mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih tak sadar akan kehadirannya. Eunhyuk yang baru mendengar derap langkah sepatu Seohyun yang berlapis 5 cm itu, tapi terlambat. Sekarang dengan bebasnya ia mencekik leher milik Eunhyuk. _

"_A-appo! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Eunhyuk yang terus memberontak, sementara tangan Seohyun tak kunjung lepas dari lehernya, malah makin kencang. Sungmin refleks ingin membalasnya dengan mencekik Seohyun, namun gagal karena Sooyoung sudah datang dan dengan segera membekukan pergerakan tangan dan kakinya._

"_Hehe, sekarang aku benar-benar tak mau membiarkanmu melawanku seimbang 3 on 3. agar aku tak kalah denganmu. Dan sekarang kau akan melihat bagaimana keturunan terakhir Rean tewas ditanganku." ujar Seohyun yang benar-benar merasa bahwa mereka akan menang._

_"Minnie..." rintih Eunhyuk lemah. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng keras sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun tak bereaksi, karena ia sudah dihipnotis untuk pingsan sementara oleh Yoona._

_Zrat!_

"_Akh!" rintih Seohyun dan dengan refleks ia melepaskan cekikannya pada Eunhyuk. Kini ia lihat tangannya bersimbah darah. Ia yakin serangan itu bukan dari Sungmin apalagi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang terlepas dari cekikan Seohyun terkapar lemas. _

"_Gwaenchanayo?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit saat seseorang menanyakan keadaannya. Ia yakin suara itu suara namja. Dan ia syok bukan main._

"_Kau?!" Sooyoung dan Seohyun bersamaan. Sang penolong Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah dimana Yoona sudah terikat dengan kursi yang didudukinya semenjak tadi._

"_Terkejut,eoh? Kau lupa bahwa masih ada satu Rean lagi." kata namja itu _

"_Donghae?! Bagaimana kau...?" seru Sungmin yang benar-benar heran. Well, semua ini membingungkan baginya._

"_Ya! Awas kau Donghae!" seru Sooyoung yang sudah mulai mengejarnya. Ia memasang yang ia pikir bisa membuat namja itu -Donghae- tertangkap. Namun dugaannya salah._

"_Kau tak bisa menangkapku kan? Haha seorang Rean dilawan." cibir Donghae. Seohyun yang masih merasakan sakit ditangannya mulai membentuk bintang enam sisi dan kemudian membuat piramida penjebaknya, menjebak semuanya -kecuali Yoona, Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun-_

"_Sial!" umpat Donghae sambil memukul-mukul piramida transparan itu._

"_Tak sadarkah kau Minnie? Kyuhyun ini adalah orang penting di Sapphire blue. Kurasa kau akan menyesal kalau kau mengetahui bahwa faktanya adalah... Kyuhyun pendiri Sapphire blue!" seru Sooyoung seraya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang masih dibawah alam sadar itu._

"_Lalu aku akan meracuni pikirannya, dan membuat ia membangun kembali Sapphire blue! Khusus untuk ras kami! Hahaha" tawa Seohyun dan kemudian mereka bertiga pergi membawa Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri._

"_Minnie? Minnie? Ireonna!" _ loh?

"Eungh.." gumam Sungmin saat membuka matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau tertidur dan meraung-raung." kata Kyuhyun "Kau sakit?" tanyanya seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

Blush! Pipi Sungmin merah semerah tomat yang matang *plakk

"Ah nan gwaenchanayo Kyu." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

_Mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?_

"Kau bermimpi tentang sesuatu kah?" tanya Ryeowook.

'Kenapa ada Wookie? Padahal tadi di mimpiku tidak ada. Lalu Donghae... ah sudahlah!' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin singkat. "Tentang satu _Rean _lagi..."

"Nugu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Eumm... aku lupa. Sudahlah tak usah dibahas." kata Sungmin yang kemudian pergi dari kelas itu, membuat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk heran.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi!" panggil seseorang dengan nada pelan. Sungmin menoleh, tapi ia tak dapat menemukan siapa-siapa. Ia terus berjalan menuju tujuan awalnya, ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Sungmin-ssi!" seru orang itu. Sungmin menoleh dan tiba-tiba orang yang memanggil Sungmin itupun menarik yeoja kelinci itu ke ruang kosong yang berada di dekat dengan posisi mereka. Sungmin berusaha melepas, namun usahanya gagal.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan seorang _miin__é _kok." kata namja itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Sungmin menoleh, dan kaget bukan main ternyata orang itu tahu banyak tentang masalahnya.

"Songsaenim? Kim songsaenim?" seru Sungmin heran. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang ras itu?"

Kim songsaenim a.k.a. Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung itupun tersenyum dan kemudian mendudukan Sungmin disalah satu sofa. Rupanya itu adalah ruang guru khusus miliknya.

"Aku tahu tentang semua itu. Aku tahu bahwa kalian bukan orang biasa. Aku tahu... karena kalian memiliki darah yang sama denganku." ujar Yesung. Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Jinjja?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Terlalu rumit, eoh? Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku pergi ke bumi untuk mencari saudaraku ah anniya, temanku yang hilang dan meninggalkan Sapphire blue. Lalu tanpa disadari Eunhyuk menghancurkannya." jelas Yesung.

"Berarti songsaenim adalah... penduduk Sapphire blue?" tanya Sungmin. Yesung pun mengangguk lagi.

"Ne. Hei aku itu pendiri Sapphire blue! Jujur, aku membuatnya agar merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal di ujung dunia yang indah. Aku membuat dimensi lain bersama temanku untuk menemukannya. Dan terbentuklah Sapphire blue. Tapi tahunya malah membuat perebutan Sapphire blue."

"Tapi... kenapa kau tak membuat lagi Sapphire blue?"

"Karena." ujar Yesung terputus. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya, "Aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpa temanku."

"Siapa temanmu itu Songsaenim?"

"Aku risih dipanggil Songsaenim. Lebih baik kau memanggilku oppa." Sungmin mengangguk begitu mendengar permintaan Yesung.

"Ne, lalu jawablah pertanyaanku oppa."

"Temanku itu Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin pov

Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Hal apa lagi yang mengejutkanku. Kemarin Eunhyuk dan segala tentang _Rean. _Sekarang pendiri Sapphire blue adalah guruku yang _freak _itu dan juga Kyuhyun? Dan sekarang, hari kencan Kyuhyun pula. Loh, apa hubungannya dengan semua ini dan aku?

Memang aku tidak suka dengan hal ini. Dan bukannya aku membiarkan Kyuhyun kencan dengan yeoja itu. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Bukannya tujuan awal Kyuhyun menjadi 'boss'ku hanya untuk mendekati Seo. Kenapa aku harus sedih? Ya aku tidak akan sedih kalau yeoja itu bukanlah musuhku yang baru kutahu akhir-akhir ini.

"Ming! Aku pergi ya." seru Kyuhyun saat dia turun dari lantai atas. Aku refleks menengok dan omo! apa yang kulihat? Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu tampan? Padahl penampilannya sederhana. Hanya kaos polo berwarna biru agak tua dengan celana jeans yang tak terlalu ketat. Simple dan... tampan.

"Kau kenapa melihatku begitu? Aku tampan ya?" goda Kyuhyun seraya mendekatiku. Mau apa dia! Apa dia mau membuatku jantungan? Dan kenapa pula dengan jantungku yang berdetak kencang sekali seperti terkena serangan jantung begini? Semoga saja ia tidak mendengarnya. Ia menatapku dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Childish sekali tapi membuatnya kelihatan manis.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu seperti kepiting rebus begitu?" tanyanya. Ia sering sekali melakukan hal ini. Menaruh punggung tangannya di dahiku. Aku tidak sedang sakit pabbo! "Tidak panas kok."

"Ne, nanti aku akan istirahat. Kyu berangkat saja supaya tidak terlambat." ujarku dengan senyum dipaksakan. Tapi sepertinya dia tak peka dengan perubahan yang ada di dalam diriku, ya? Ia tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh dari rumah.

10 menit... 20 menit... ah bosan! Bosan bosan bosan! Aku jenuh dengan game kesukaan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar membuatku makin gila karena tak ada perubahan level yang signifikan. Terlintas di benakku untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun kencan. Ya, aku bisa mengikuti dia kencan kan? Nanti aku bisa berjaga-jaga kalau Seohyun mau mengapa-apakan dia

Sungmin pov end

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin yang berniat mengikuti Kyuhyun kencan sepertinya berhasil. Buktinya saja sekarang ia sudah mengekor tepat di belakangnya dan tentunya dengan wajah masam ia mengikuti mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Seohyun sudah menggamit lengan Kyuhyun dan tak mau lepas.

"Kau lapar Seohyun?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada manis.

'Uh, awas saja kau Kyuhyun!' seru Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan gaya manjanya Seohyun menjawab, "Tentu aku mau."

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke sebuah kafe dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Sementara Sungmin? Ia sudah berpura-pura jadi waitress. Sepertinya uri Sungminnie serius sekali mengikuti si evil.

Sungmin yang sudah mengenakan baju ala maid mendekati meja Kyuhyun. Lihatlah wajah Bunny Ming kita, sudah memerah dengan merahnya. Marah atau cemburu?

"Oseyo eodiseoyo! Sungmin imnida. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Ssungmin ramah. Sepertinya kedua orang ini lupa dengan Sungmin.

"_White esspresso _dua." jawab Seohyun singkat.

"Hanya itu?" keduanya mengangguk. Sungmin segera pergi dan tak lama ia membawa pesanan mereka. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya Sungmin dengan "tidak sengaja" menjatuhkan beberapa tetes kopi ke kepala Seohyun dan membuat gadis itu menjerit.

"Kau itu bisa kerja tidak sih?!" bentaknya, sementara Sungmin masih menunduk sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak sengaja." ujar Sungmin singkat, ia terkikik. Entahlah sepertinya jiwa evil Kyu dan jiwa malaikat Sungmin tertukar -_-

Ia makin terkikik saat Seohyun seperti kebakaran jenggot karena selain kepanasan karena ketumpahan kopi, tapi juga sekarang tumpahan kopinya sudah mengalir bebas di wajahnya.

"Upss!" kata Seohyun yang pura-pura berpegangan pada rambut Sungmin tidak sengaja -padahal sengaja-

"Aww! Appo! Lepas!" teriak Sungmin, membuat wig yang Sungmin kenakan membuat penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Sungmin.

"Eh? K-kyu?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Kenapa kau...?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kemudian menunduk. Sekarang Seohyun sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Seohyun untuk berdiri dan bejalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang dipenuhi rasa 'aku ketahuan'nya itu. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya,

"Aku benci denganmu, Minnie."

.

.

.

.

udah kan udah dilanjut? Mianhae kalo abal deh nih ff -_- mian juga kalo aku ga bisa bales review~ mianhae ya ._.v

okay jangan lupa review ^^

sekian dari LeeVara~


	6. Déjavu

Minnie the genie

genre: romance, fantasy

rated: T

cameo? You can find them, if you read it first!

Warning: typo, garing,gaje, abal, genderswitch, dan jelas ini KYUMIN! Ini ff boleh dibash, tapi kalo pairnya? dimohon jangan dibash ^^

.

.

.

_**Déjavu**_

Aneh. Mungkin itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Semua ini terasa seperti déjavu baginya. Penyerangan pertama, lalu Kim songsaenim yang nagku-ngaku –sedikit memaksa bahwa dialah pendiri Sapphire blue. Dan terakhir, Kyuhyun yang berteriak padanya. Ia lebih memilih diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun karena ingin 'berkencan' bersama psp-nya, daripada harus melihat Kyuhyun membentak dirinya karena yeoja lain. Cemburu...kah? Mungkin.

Ia lebih memilih meringkuk di dalam selimut milik Kyuhyun sambil menatap musim semi yang tidak cerah itu. Gumpalan awan bewarna kelabu menghampiri kota Seoul menggantikan tugas matahari. Sungmin tertawa miris. Samakah semua itu dengan hatinya?

Daripada harus miris melihat keadaan hatinya yang syok itu, ia duduk di meja belajar Kyuhyun yang berada di dekat jendela. Merasa udara mulai mendingin, ia memakai sweater berwarna biru laut milik Kyuhyun yang berada di meja itu.

"Warnanya sama dengan langit di Sapphire Blue." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan sweater itu. Ia menopangkan dagunya, memandang kota Seoul yang mulai menggelap. Ujung sweater yang kebesaran itu membuatnya tak sengaja mencium aroma khas yang berasal dari sweater. Aroma ini, ya aroma Kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa, bulir demi bulir airmata jatuh di mata _foxy _miliknya_,_berbarengan dengan hujan yang mulai turun.

"Sekarang, aku baru tahu sekarang. Bahwa aku ingin selalu di dekatmu Kyu, bahwa aku takut kehilanganmu, bahwa aku... mencintaimu." gumamnya sambil menyeka airmata itu.

"Pabboya Minnieeeeee! Minnie pabbo, pabbo, pabbo! Semua ini salah kan? Haha." tawanya miris, malah membuat airmatanya bertambah deras. "Mana mungkin namja yang kita suka akan menyukai kita sementara yeoja yang disukainya sudah berada di depan mata?"

"Tak ada yang mustahil, Minnie." suara bass itu menginterupsi tangisnya. Ia tersentak. Ia tahu siapa yang menginterupsinya. Maka dari itu dia tak mau menoleh.

"Kalau tak ada yang mustahil, apa bisa kau membuka hatimu?" ujar Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan isaknya.

Sementara namja itu menatap punggung Sungmin sedih. Yeoja yang membelakanginya itu bahkan tak mau menoleh hanya untuk tahu siapa yang datang. Awalnya ia sudah senang melihat Sungmin mengenakan sweater rajutan neneknya yang merupakan sweater kesukaannya. Namun wajahnya makin menekuk begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku disitu, tak yakin apa dia bisa menjawabnya. Dengan bibir yang ia paksa untuk bergerak, dia menjawab, "Molla." Satu kata yang membuat niat Sungmin makin dalam, niatnya untuk mengubur perasaannya.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Seohyun pov

Kenapa saat aku melihat Kyuhyun membentak Minnie hatiku jadi ikut sedih? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa ada jiwaku bersama Minnie? Dan aigoo... apalagi hal aneh dari Yoona ini?

_From: Im Yoona_

_Seo, Kim Songsaenim ternyata orangnya. Dia mengaku pada Minnie._

_To: Im Yoona_

_Apa maksudmu?_

_From:Im Yoona_

_dia salah satu pendiri Sapphire blue. Sooyoung sudah bertanya terus padaku kapan._

Aku terdiam. Mengapa aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang? Apa aku sudah terlalu jahat? Aku abaikan pesan itu dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Menatap langit-langit. Minnie? Manis, terlalu manis untuk aku serang. Dan Kyuhyun ya? Terlalu baik sebenarnya. Aku yakin Minnie bercerita banyak hal, termasuk tentang diriku. Tapi sebegitukah perasaan Kyuhyun padaku?

Aigoo... aku menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Aku sudah membuat Sapphire blue hancur. Dan kenapa harus aku, Sooyoung dan Yoona yang membalaskan dendam leluhurku? Munafikkah? Aku memang munafik. Aku tak bisa mengatakan keinginan dari hatiku yang terdalam.

Aku memang meyukai Kyuhyun, walaupun pada awalnya aku disuruh oleh Sooyoung untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan tanpa alasan aku mendekatinya. Dia itu pendiri Sapphire Blue, dan aku tahu bahwa sebelum dia reinkarnasi dia sudah mempunyai takdirnya, dan takdirnya itu Minnie. Oh, dewa-dewi berdosakah aku telah menghancurkan takdir orang lain?

Seohyun pov end.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sedang memanggang roti untuk sarapan. Sepertinya orangtua Kyuhyun tidak ada, karena Sungmin berani keluar dari 'tempat persembunyiannya'. Ia mengoleskan selai coklat ke roti panggang itu lalu memakannya perlahan. Kyuhyun dapat melihat tatapan Sungmin seperti menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kyuhyun ingin mendekatinya dan bertanya, namun lidahnya kelu, sungguh kelu. Bahkan kakinya seolah beku, seperti terendam dalam es.

Sungmin menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa senyuman Sungmin adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Kemanakah Sungmin yang ceria?

Kyuhyun mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Ia mengambil roti yang sudah selesai dipanggang dan mengoleskannya dengan mentega saja karena dia tak terlalu suka makanan manis. Ia mengunyahnya ogah-ogahan. Ia meletakkan rotinya dan memandang Sungmin. Melihat mata indahnya, rambut ikal panjangnya yang terurai, bibir plump yang cocok di wajah mungilnya yang polos tanpa make up dan seragam yang benar-benar cocok dengan tubuhnya. Ia baru sadar, bahwa Sungmin adalah yeoja yang cantik luar biasa. Tapi... kantung mata yang menghitam itu, tak cocok berada di situ. Dan matanya juga membengkak, apa dia habis menangis?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Lebih baik kau makan lalu segera berangkat." ujarnya dingin.

Jleb. Batin Kyuhyun berkecamuk. Kenapa menyakitkan? Beginikah rasanya setelah menyakiti hati seseorang?

"Annyeong!" seru seseorang yang berasal dari jendela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk? Dia memaerkan gummy smile miliknya. Namun keduanya hanya membalas sapaannya dan senyumannya dengan senyum yang hanya nampak sekilas, membuat Eunhyuk bingung, karena tidak biasanya mereka saling diam seperti itu, kan mereka selalu heboh, apalagi Sungmin.

"Ada apa sih? Kalian seperti orang habis perang saja." celetuk Eunhyuk asal. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun memberikan tatapan 'jangan-sembarang-bicara!-kau-makin-merusak-mood-dan-suasana!'

"Memang kami sehabis berperang." gumam Sungmin singkat. "Aku berangkat sekolah duluan, Hyukkie, Kyuhyun-ssi." ucapnya kemudian. Eunhyuk terbengong, sementara Kyuhyun mulai memainkan psp-nya sambil memakan rotinya.

"Kalian... sehabis berperang? Jangan bilang kalian..."

Pletak!

"Aww! Appo! Jangan sembarang pukul! Biar begini aku tetap lebih tua darimu tahu!" bentak Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan sembarang bicara!" ujar Kyuhyun ketus, membuat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ngapain kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari 'kekasih'nya itu.

"Aku lupa hehe... mungkin aku kesini ingin main? Aku benar-benar lupa hehe." jawabnya smabil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, membuat Kyuhyun melengos.

"Ada-ada saja kau Hyukkie." gumamnya. Baru saja Eunhyuk mau pergi lagi, Kyuhyun mencegatnya."Waeyo, Kyu?"

"Temani aku." jawabnya singkat, membuatnya berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. "Andwaeeee!" pekiknya.

"Ada apa? Teriakan siapa lagi itu Kyu, kedengaran sampai luar tahu?!" bentak seseorang yang sudah berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya akibat pekikan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Kebiasaan sekali kau hyung, selalu masuk tanpa permisi." omel Kyuhyun.

"Karena sudah biasa jangan kaget makanya hehe." jawabnya dengan cengiran anak kecilnya. "Eh? Hyuk? Kau ngapain kesini?" tanyanya setelah cengirannya mereda.

"Tadi aku mau bertemu dengan Minnie, tahunya dia pergi begitu saja." gumamnya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Entah karena dorongan apa, Donghae mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun mundur teratur namun berhenti karena tembok menghalanginya.

Cup~

Donghae mencium Eunhyuk. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada awalnya namun ia berubah menjadi french kiss. Eunhyukpun dengan paksa melepaskan ciuman itu. "Kyaaaaa!" seru Eunhyuk dengan tangan menunjuk Donghae, dengan pandangan horor. "Kau mesum!" serunya.

Donghae menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu, "Habis kalau bibir menggoda seperti itu tak dicium kan sayang untuk dilewatkan, bukan?" jawabnya dengan tampang childishnya, membuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak rela! Huaaa ciuman pertamaku!" seru Eunhyuk lagi. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Matanya mencari dimana letak jam berada dan ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun berubah jadi kusut.

"Kita terlambat hyung. Kau sih." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Sementara Donghae cekikikan.

"Yasudah, kita bolos saja. Kta bermain bersama Eunhyukkie saja." jawab Donghae sambil menoel-noel dagu Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Lee Donghae!" serunya. Sementara Kyuhyun? Sudah larut dalam gamenya dan tidak perduli dengan omongan Eunhyuk dan Donghae karena telinganya sudah tertutup oleh headphone.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Sungmin galau. Bukan karena hari ini adalah pelajaran pelajaran yang ia tidak suka, tapi karena namja yang duduk di dekat jendela dan selalu bermain psp di kelas tidak datang.

"Kangen si evil itu?" celetuk Ryeowook membuatnya tersadar.

"Eh? Evil?" tanya Sungmin lagi, Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kan dia suka usil."

"Benar juga." kata Sungmin sambil mengangguk. "Mau ke kantin tidak Wookie?" tawarnya, Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kajja."

Baru saja mereka berjalan agak jauh dari kelas, sepasang lengan kekar memeluk mereka dari belakang lalu menyeret mereka.

"Lepas!" bentak Sungmin, sementara Ryeowook menangis. Ryeowook yang pasrah akhirnya menggigit tangan itu.

"Jangan gigit! Sudah bagus aku bawa kalian kesini!" seru orang itu. Keduanya menoleh dan mengetahui siapa yang menarik mereka, Kim songsaenim.

"Mau apalagi songsaenim berkepala besar!" bentak Sungmin dan aakhirnya satu buah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"Aku itu serius tahu tentang masalah waktu itu!" seru Yesung tak kalah sengit.

"Memangnya apa songsaenim?" tanya Ryeowook antusias. Yesung mengernyit heran.

"Memang dia tidak tahu?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku belum memberitahunya."

"Disitu!" teriak sekumpulan batu setinggi manusia mengejar mereka bertiga. Merekapun akhirnya lari dan bersembunyi di gudang.

"Sudah kubilang tadi kalian dalam posisi bahaya! Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini." jawab Sungmin singkat. Yesung menghela napas.

"Kita butuh bantuannya."

"Tapi... kan dia tidak seperti aku dan Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Ceritanya panjang, Ryeowook-ah." jelas Yesung.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya? Kau bilang dia tidak ingat apa-apa." sanggah Sungmin.

"Justru karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Minnie."

"Arraseo, sekarang jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya."

"Mengembalikan ingatannya. Hanya kau yang bisa." ujar Yesung final.

"Kenapa aku? Aku tidak punya hubungan khusus dengannya." tolak Sungmin halus.

"Karena kau..." ujar Yesung terputus. "...adalah potongan memori Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Mianhae baru update! Aku kan lagi semi hiatus ;D mianhae kalo alur cepet atau tidak hal yang mengurangi kenyamanan dalm membaca ff ini.

The last, mind to review?^^


End file.
